


Долгая темная ночь

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Злоумышленники похищают Витинари, чтобы обменять его на политических преступников, и Ваймса, чтобы некому было его спасти.</p><p>Перевод фика Mistress Arion "Long dark night of the soul".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгая темная ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long dark night of the soul](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19888) by Mistress Arion. 



> Бета переводчика: Months of midnight

Лорд Витинари открыл глаза в темноту. 

Это была не заурядная жиденькая мгла спальни в беззвездную ночь, когда по стенам гуляют серо-синие тени, а настоящая чернильная тьма, в которой нельзя было разглядеть ничего.

Он закрыл глаза и снова открыл их.

Темнота была на месте.

Несколько секунд он лежал неподвижно, размышляя о происхождении этой странной тьмы и немыслимой боли, которую он почему-то испытывал. Отметя вероятность того, что он внезапно ослеп и вывалился из дворцового окна, он начал прикидывать варианты.

Поверхность под ним не имела ничего общего с матрасом, на котором он обычно спал. Более того, ей вообще несколько не доставало в плане _кроватности_ , в частности, тепла и мягкости, зато этот недостаток изрядно компенсировался _каменностью_ и _твердостью_ , и, кроме того, _холодностью_.

Где-то в ногах у него раздался стон.

\- Есть здесь кто живой? – прохрипел знакомый голос.

\- Тебя нужен кто-то конкретный, сэр Сэмюэль? – спокойно спросил Витинари.

\- Да нет, сэр. Просто поинтересовался, - сообщил Ваймс ненормально веселым голосом. Он всегда чувствовал себя наиболее живым, когда в него стреляли, его колотили или иным образом покушались на его жизнь. Раздалось тихое шуршание, во время которого командор Стражи пытался, преодолевая боль, принять вертикальное положение. – Я тут только что подумал, с кем мне меньше всего хотелось бы оказаться запертым в маленьком темном помещении, и по всем подсчетам это оказываетесь вы. Забавно, чувствую себя так, будто меня спустили с очень длинной лестницы.

\- Ты ранен, сэр Сэмюэль? – спросил Витинари. Его собственное лицо болело так, как будто им играли в футбол, причем даже без позволения хозяина. Он вздрогнул, осторожно нащупав дырку от недавно выбитого зуба.

\- Просто немного помят, сэр. А вы? 

Патриций медленно сел: - Боюсь, у меня сломаны ребра.

Ваймс с шорохом подполз к нему:

\- Можно посмотреть, сэр? Джимми Пончик научил меня, как обращаться со сломанными ребрами.

Витинари слегка дернулся, почувствовав, как две невидимые руки слегка прикоснулись к его грудной клетке. Он поднял руки, позволив Ваймсу обследовать его и лишь слегка вздрагивая от прикосновений к поврежденным местам.

\- По крайней мере три сломано, сэр, - произнес наконец Ваймс. – _Им_ нужны вы, не я.

Витинари опустил руки.

\- Почему ты так думаешь? - с любопытством спросил он.

\- Потому что я отделался синяками, когда какой-то урод врезал мне дубинкой, а вот над вами они старались вовсю.

\- Боюсь, им почти удалось достичь совершенства, - сухо заметил Витинари. – Как ты думаешь, кто это может быть?

\- Даже не представляю, сэр, - ответил Ваймс.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что не представляешь человека, который может желать мне зла? – недоверчиво спросил Витинари. На секунду он задумался, не отшибли ли Ваймсу заодно мозги.

\- Да нет, сэр. Я могу представить себе несколько сотен людей, которые хотели бы видеть вас мертвым. Но ни одного насколько тупого, чтобы не убить вас немедленно.

Витинари расслабился: 

\- Этот кто-то должен быть достаточным тупым, чтобы оставить меня в живых, но вместе с тем достаточно умным, чтобы заодно похитить человека, который мог бы меня спасти. Хмм… Никто не приходит на ум.

Раздался скрип, и дверь в темницу отворилась. Оба прикрыли глаза от яркого света факела, залившего их каменную клетку. 

\- Хэвлок Витинари? – раздался холодный голос со странным акцентом.

\- Боюсь, вы поставили меня в затруднение, мистер?.. – сказал Витинари, щурясь.

\- Вам не нужно знать мое имя, - ответил голос. – Я представляю Освободительный Фронт Мунтаби; наши люди томятся в темнице вашего замка, и мы как раз ведем переговоры об их освобождении. 

\- Меня похитили, чтобы обменять на пленных? – недоверчиво спросил Витинари.

\- Скажем так: ваше присутствие здесь – веский аргумент в переговорах об освобождении наших братьев, - сказал голос.

\- Вы хотите сказать, шпионов, - мягко произнес Витинари. – Но как мое похищение может способствовать тому, чтобы их отпустили?

\- Лорд Ржав и другие аристократы (это слово голос произнес таким тоном, точно говорил «груды мусора») будут вынуждены освободить пленников, иначе нам придется подвергнуть их патриция пыткам. Будет очень жаль, если он умрет в процессе.

\- Слушай, парень, на дворе Век Летучей Мыши, людей не пытают просто так, чтобы получить желаемое, - в испуге произнес Ваймс. – Их зазывают в партии и мучают длинными речами, это называется политика, - он бросил отчаянный взгляд на Витинари.

Привыкнув к свету факела, Ваймс мог теперь разглядеть, насколько ужасно Витинари выглядел. Один глаз подбит, щека распухла; губы были разбиты и покрыты коркой запекшейся крови, все лицо покрывали синяки и кровоподтеки. Его обычную черную одежду покрывали грязь и полосы пыли.

\- Эта политика у нас уже вот здесь стоит, - сказал голос. – Пора попробовать насилие. И молитесь, чтобы оно оказалось более эффективным.

Дверь захлопнулась с глухим ударом; свет померк. 

\- Ну что ж, сэр Сэмюэль, теперь мы знаем, с кем имеем дело, - тихо произнес Витинари.

\- Они собираются пытать вас, - растерянно пробормотал Ваймс. – Они действительно собираются пытать вас.

\- Да, похоже, им удалось выбрать самый бесперспективный путь, - ответил Витинари. – Лорду Ржаву и остальным надо всего лишь немного подождать.

\- Но вас убьют!

\- И им будет нечем торговаться. Довольно глупый поступок, прямо скажем.

\- А у нас действительно в плену их люди? – с любопытством спросил Ваймс через секунду.

\- Разумеется, - сказал Витинари. – Я сам занимался их допросом.

\- В смысле, вы их пытали, - прямо заметил Ваймс. Он услышал легкое движение, но взгляд патриция оставался спокойным.

\- Скорее, мы принудили их разглядеть очевидные преимущества содействия нашей информационной безопасности, - сказал Витинари.

\- Так вы пытали их.

\- Если одним словом, то да. Только не говори, что это вызывает у тебя отвращение, сэр Сэмюэль.

Ваймс вдохнул. – Ну и как нам выбраться отсюда? – спросил он через мгновение.

\- Я полагаю, никак, - ответил Витинари, - если только капрал Моркоу нас не найдет.

Ваймс казался удивленным:

\- Я уверен, что лорд Ржав и остальные не позволят… - он замолчал, обдумывая, на что способны указанные персоны. – Да что я говорю! Разумеется, позволят. Они оставят вас умирать здесь. – Он всегда поражался способности людей высшего света не только закусывать собственными отпрысками, но и, заложив салфетку, кидаться с ножом и вилкой на ровню.

\- Ну-ну, сэр Сэмюэль, - успокаивающе сказал Витинари. – Полагаю, когда я умру, тебя отпустят. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

\- Не о чем… да они собираются убить вас! – взорвался Ваймс.

\- Да неужели? – съехидничал Витинари. 

\- Я собираюсь осмотреть камеру, - огрызнулся Ваймс.

Витинари улыбнулся про себя, когда Ваймс поднялся и направился в сторону того, что предположительно было ближайшим углом. Потом раздался глухой удар и сдавленные проклятия.

\- Ты не ушибся, сэр Сэмюэль? 

\- Нет, - отрезал Ваймс, продолжая вполголоса ругаться, потирая ушибленный палец.

Несколько мгновений Витинари тихо ждал.

Снова послышался звук шагов.

А потом снова раздался звук шагов, пересыпанный редкими ударами, проклятиями, стонами и всплесками, когда Ваймс по очереди обнаружил: одну деревянную лежанку, два катающихся по полу черепа, одно железное корыто с водой (в довесок к нему полагалась труба, расположенная неизвестным умельцем аккурат над корытом на уровне паха).

Взволнованный Ваймс проковылял обратно и тяжело шлепнулся на пол, предварительно удостоверившись, что он не садится на что-нибудь опасное (например: труба, череп, крыса или лорд Витинари).

\- Ты закончил? – живо спросил Витинари.

В ответ раздалось неясное бормотание.

\- Боюсь, я не совсем разобрал твои слова, - сказал Витинари.

\- Да, - ответ прозвучал так, что сразу стало очевидно: не только говорящий закончил свои попытки, но и Диск, это и день, и, возможно, вся вселенная присоединились к его мнению.

\- А ты нашел подпиленную решетку? – как ни в чем ни бывало спросил Витинари.

\- О чем вы говорите? – изумился Ваймс. - Какая, к черту, подпиленная решетка?

\- Я всегда думал, что по традиции в камере полагается быть подпиленной решетке, или потайному ходу, или выдвигающемуся на улицу камню? – спокойно объяснил Витинари.

\- Здесь нет никаких чертовых подпиленных решеток, - прорычал Ваймс. – Ни решеток, ни потайных ходов, ни ржавых дверных петлей, ни зубных фей с ключами наготове. Вы точно уверены, что вам не повредили мозг, когда ломали ребра? – он замолк на минуту, а потом добавил в порыве благоразумия: - Сэр?

\- Совершенно уверен, - невозмутимо ответил Витинари. – И так же точно уверен, что ты знаешь свое дело, сэр Сэмюэль, камеры и все такое. Я просто пытался быть полезным.

Повисло долгое молчание.

*****  
\- Они идут, сэр Сэмюэль, - тихо произнес Витинари. Похоже, уже наступило утро. 

Ваймс очнулся от полудремотного кошмара, в котором он в компании Шнобби Шноббса развешивал километры веселеньких детских занавесок. Занавески все время падали, а Шнобби был в платье и распевал про два кусо-че-ка колбаски. По крайней мере, проснуться в сырой камере уже было достижением.

Дверь с лязгом отворилась, и мужчин снова ослепил свет факела. Моргая как сова, Ваймс попытался рассмотреть острие меча, внезапно появившееся у него под носом.

\- Только двинься, господин мой Ваймс, и будешь убит, - произнес мужчина со странным акцентом. Несколько вошедших в камеру троллей схватили патриция и потащили его. Ваймс напрягся, но, вовремя вспомнив об опасности резких движений в таких ситуациях, не попытался последовать за ним.

\- Мудрое решение, - заметил его похититель, продвигаясь к двери. Меч оставался вне ножен, пока не прекратили лязгать все замки на двери, оставляя Ваймса в темноте одного.

*****  
Шли часы.

Потом прошло еще сколько-то часов.

Еще часы улетели прочь.

И еще… (ну ладно, короче, вы поняли).

*****  
Ваймс выпрямился на деревянной скамейке, привалившись к стене, как он провел большую часть дня (или ночи, или что там было). Его «кормили» три раза сырой репой и кусочком хлеба, так что он решил, что прошло часов двенадцать или около того. Что-то просвистело в воздухе, затем с тихим «блямс» камешек ударился о противоположную стену и укатился.

\- Ну вот, 50 678 в цель и два мимо, - с удовлетворением объявил Ваймс. (Первый промах случился, когда по его голове проползло нечто, и он в истошных попытках избавиться от этого выронил камень. Второй промах был не столько промахом, сколько ошибкой: он размахнулся слишком сильно, камень срикошетил от стены и прилетел ему прямо в лоб. Но это все равно не считалось, правила есть правила…)

Ваймс пошарил на полу в поисках очередного камешка и приготовился для броска. И замер.

Послышался звук, будто по полу волокли что-то тяжелое. Дверь распахнулась, и Ваймс инстинктивно закрылся руками от света. Что-то большое и черное бросили на пол камеры; потом дверь опять захлопнулась.

Повисла тишина.

\- Ваймс? – раздался хриплый шепот с пола. 

\- Сэр? – произнес Ваймс в ужасе. Изломанное тело не могло быть Витинари, просто не могло. Никто не стал бы, не посмел бы… Мозг Ваймса пытался осмыслить происходящее, но заколебался на мгновение. Витинари не позволил бы…

\- Эти мунтабийцы весьма изобретательны, - проскрежетал Витинари. – Надо мне в следующий раз кое-что законспектировать. Сэр Сэмюэль, у тебя нет карандаша? – раздался звук, который можно бы назвать и смешком, и всхлипом.

Ваймс соскользнул со скамейки и осторожно направился в сторону патриция.

\- Вы… вы… - он замолчал, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос не как истеричная баба. Наконец начал снова:

\- Вы сильно ранены, господин?

Витинари что-то прошипел, хотя можно было назвать это и смехом (если вы из той породы людей, которые называют автоматическое оружие «стражем мира»). 

– О нет, сэр Сэмюэль, я не ранен. Я всего лишь несколько… изменил внешность, исключительно из спортивного интереса. Хотя уверен, что мой новый вид весьма шокирующий.

Ваймс слепо протянул руку, прощупывая через одежду. Рука, спина, две ноги. Он обнаружил, что его ладони мокрые, и осторожно лизнул палец.

Кровь.

Вся ткань на спине и задней части брюк Витинари была пропитана кровью.

Витинари разразился страшным смехом: 

\- Боюсь, мне требуется принять ванну, сэр Сэмюэль, ты меня не проводишь? 

\- Заткнитесь, - холодно велел Ваймс. – Что они вам сделали?

\- Мне показалось, ты хотел, чтобы я замолчал, - мягко сказал Витинари. Не дождавшись ответа, он вздохнул: - Ничего особенно, беда скорее в разнообразии их средств. Они действительно очень умны.

\- Что они сделали? – повторил Ваймс.

\- Я упоминал, что они использовали бесов, чтобы записывать все? – спросил Витинари. – В конце концов, лорду Ржаву и остальным нужны будут доказательства. Им пришлось потратить кое-какое время, но, уверен, некоторые мои последние фразы того стоили, учитывая их громкость.

Ваймс вздрогнул. Только нечто ужасное могло заставить Витинари сказать что-то против воли, тем более кричать. Со страхом ожидая, что он обнаружит, он снова прикоснулся к лежащему перед ним человеку.

\- Тебя ведь не смущает немного крови, правда? – поинтересовался Витинари. 

\- Давайте хоть на минуту представим, что вам не надо производить на меня впечатление своим безразличием к собственной шкуре, ладно? – огрызнулся Ваймс. – Так что скажите мне, где болит, или я вернусь к метанию камней в стену и оставлю вас здесь истекать кровью. Сэр.

Несколько мгновений Витинари лежал молча, и Ваймс уже начал надеяться, что он не станет отвечать. Он чуть не подпрыгнул, когда на его руку опустилась ладонь.

Ваймс осторожно нащупал пальцы, и Витинари зашипел от боли. Ногти были содраны, три средних пальца казались странно деформированными.

\- Только левая рука? – Ваймс почувствовал, как сжимается его желудок. 

\- И правая нога, - ровно сообщил патриций.

\- Новая форма ничего, - произнес Ваймс намеренно спокойным голосом. – Но что за ткань, я не могу понять…

\- Я ожидал большего, сэр Сэмюэль, - проворчал Витинари, - уверен, что тебе случалось сдирать шкуру с кроликов.

\- Да, и?

\- Ты к ним прикасался после этого?

\- Конечно, - ответил Ваймс в замешательстве. – Они гладкие и… - он резко замолчал. – О боги…

\- Я говорил тебе, что наши похитители весьма умны, сэр Сэмюэль.

\- Значит, рука и нога. Что еще? – Сэм Ваймс изо всех сил пытался удержать себя в руках. Грабежи и убийства, это он мог понять. Они были нормальной частью жизни Анк-Морпорка. Но это, это выходило за всякие рамки.

\- Небольшая порка чем-то вроде кнута, - спокойно ответил Витинари. – А когда это не произвело желаемого эффекта, они обратились к другим средствам. 

\- И что еще они с вами сделали, ну? – спросил Ваймс. – Как, черт подери, вы хотите чтобы я перевязал раны, если я не знаю, где они?

\- Я полагаю, разговор закончен, - произнес Витинари.

Несколько секунд Ваймс пребывал в совершенном шоке. Этот ублюдок просто пытался выключить его, просто… просто как обычно. Будь он проклят!

\- Разговор ни черта не закончен, вы, вы… сэр, - почти прокричал он. – Вам нужна помощь или нет?

\- Сэр Сэмюэль, - холодно сказал Витинари. – Если ты хочешь помочь мне перевязать раны, это приемлемо. Если нет, это тоже приемлемо. Ты все слышал.

Что-то в тоне Витинари заставило Ваймса замереть. Хорошим уличным стражникам приходилось слышать эти нотки достаточно часто, как раз перед тем, как из арбалета полетит первая стрела и из-за голенища достанут первый нож. Внезапно ему в голову пришла мысль, что даже домашняя собака укусит, если ее припереть в стенке, напугать и сделать ей больно. А Витинари точно нельзя было назвать домашним. И они были одни. Ваймс задрожал. Если с командором Стражи произойдет несчастный случай в плену, кто будет разбираться в обстоятельствах? Он решил, что полную инспекцию ран патриция можно оставить на потом.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Ваймс. - Давайте перевяжем руку и ногу и промоем раны от кнута.

\- Замечательно, - ответил Витинари. – У тебя случайно нет с собой бинта?

Что-то пробормотав, Ваймс добрался до корыта с водой и стянул рубашку (тщательно пытаясь избежать столкновения с трубой, нащупывая впереди себя одной рукой и прикрыв пах другой). Он несколько раз обмакнул рубашку в холодную воду; чистой она не станет, но хоть что-то…

Когда Ваймс вернулся, патриций безуспешно попытался сесть.

\- Кажется, я немного слаб, - пробормотал Витинари.

\- Наверное, просто переработали, - саркастически ответил Ваймс. Он помог Витинари сесть и через голову снял с него изорванную рубашку. Сдерживая дрожь в руках, он своей мокрой рубашкой осторожно промыл раны от кнута на спине патриция. 

\- Ноги тоже поранены?

\- Нет, - коротко ответил Витинари.

\- Но ваши брюки сзади пропитаны кровью, - смутился Ваймс. – Это все со спины или…

\- Это не важно, - отрезал Витинари. – Может, мы закончим, или я должен посвятить этому весь вечер?

Ваймс ничего не ответил, разорвав влажную ткань на несколько полос, оставив нетронутыми воротничок и спинку. Если Витинари так трясется над порезами на своей заднице, пусть и сидит на них, на здоровье! Ваймс осторожно обмыл ободранные пальцы, потом без предупреждения резко схватил их и дернул. Суставы встали на место.

Судьи поставили бы Витинари единодушное 10 за выдержку: он не издал не звука.

Потом ту же операцию Ваймс произвел с пальцами на ногах. И снова тишина.

Перевязывая ободранные конечности, командор задумался на минуту, что же может заставить этого человека закричать. И вздрогнул при образах, которые немедленно всплыли в его мозгу. Прямо сейчас ему больше всего на свете хотелось просто оказаться дома. Вздохнув, он надел нетронутый воротничок форменной рубашки патрицию через голову и растянул влажную ткань по лабиринту кровавых рубцов. Витинари поймал его за руку, когда он начал заправлять ткань в льняные брюки. 

\- Спасибо, сэр Сэмюэль, я справлюсь сам.

Сэм убрал руки. Боги милостивые, как будто ему могло понравиться залезть кому-то в штаны! Всех, предположивших подобное, он немедленно отправил бы в клуб «Голубая кошка», где собираются тщательно одетые, но почему-то всегда одинокие мужчины. Или просто дал бы в мо…

Внезапно ему пришла в голову ужасная мысль.

Что может заставить Витинари кричать? Сэм Ваймс очень пожалел, что он знает это.

Ваймс прочистил горло: 

\- Что ж, это по крайней мере позволит вам лечь, и грязь не попадет в раны, - он сделал паузу. – Во всяком случае, еще больше грязи.

\- Спасибо, - мягко сказал Витинари.

Ваймс внутренне вздрогнул. Человек, которому неловко было обнять свою жену на людях, сейчас он почувствовал себя так, будто стоит на вершине Дунманифестина под проливным дождем, облаченный в броню и с флагом в руках. Ну где Сибилла или Ангва, когда они так нужны? Он услышал, как Витинари медленно пытается перелечь на скамейку.

\- Вам, э-э, помочь, сэр?

\- Нет, спасибо, думаю, я справлюсь. – Раздалось несколько глухих ударов, но Витинари все же удалось подняться на скамейку. 

Кстати, а действительно, где, черт подери, Ангва? Или Моркоу? Или хоть кто-нибудь? Ваймс чувствовал, как его злость перерастает в неконтролируемую ярость. Витинари, конечно, ублюдок, с этим никто не поспорит. Но он наш ублюдок, думал Ваймс, и вообще никто не заслуживает такого. И даже ублюдок не заслуживает, чтобы его избивали, сдирали с него кожу, ломали кости и… это. Стражник почувствовал, что его лицо пылает от стыда, когда перед мысленным взором встали непрошенные картины пытки Витинари.

Кто? Как? Что они?.. Он потер лицо руками. Он думал, что владеет основами этой механики, и даже для очень изощренного ума простор ограничен (в конце концов, в человеческом теле не так уж много отверстий). Будучи стражником, он повидал достаточно примеров, когда «нет» принимали за «да, умоляю» - но они все были весьма простыми. Ты сажаешь насильника в одну камеру с родителями жертвы (или супругом и детьми) и позволяешь всему идти своим чередом. Все заканчивается либо лечебницей, либо быстрыми похоронами (в зависимости от настроя родственников). Это тоже можно было назвать пыткой.

Он глубоко задумался. Насколько сильный вред в этой области может причинить кто-то достаточно целеустремленный? Некоторые люди вполне могли полагать, что, гм, задние двери вполне могут быть использованы как входные, если правильно подготовиться и все такое. Хотя это и проходило у Ваймса под заголовком «чего только люди не творят», он отнюдь не был уверен, из чего именно должна состоять эта подготовка, и в данном случае вообще сомневался, не закончилась ли она словом: «сюрприз!». Так что, вынужден был признать он, любой вред, который можно было причинить, был причинен.

Ваймс рассеянно начал бросать камешки по полу. Как задать человеку вопрос, не изнасиловали ли его и нет ли кровотечения? Прав ли он вообще в своих подозрениях?

Он должен был что-то сказать.

\- Господин? – тихо произнес Ваймс.

\- Да, сэр Сэмюэль? – голос Витинари был мягким.

\- Когда они… Они… У вас есть внутренние повреждения, сэр? – ну вот, звучит более ли менее дипломатично.

Витинари издал долгий дрожащий вздох: 

\- Я не знаю, о чем ты… - он замолк, потом тихо произнес: - Они не смертельные, сэр Сэмюэль. 

Сэм понял, что уже слишком долго не дышит.

\- Я могу что-нибудь сделать? – осторожно спросил он. Он был стражником, гонялся за преступниками, но ему не приходилось возиться с жертвами. Сейчас он понял, что ощущает Детрит, когда ему надо произнести слово, в котором больше одного слога.

\- Ты можешь дождаться, когда тебя освободят, сэр Сэмюэль, и поздравить лорда Ржава с силой характера и решимостью не поддаваться террористам.

\- Будет сделано, сэр, - огрызнулся Ваймс. Этот человек невыносим. Признав свое поражение, он свернулся в клубок и попытался заснуть.

*****  
Сэм Ваймс лежал, растянувшись на скамейке, и ждал возвращения патриция. Был уже пятый раз, или, как он полагал, пятый день, когда Витинари уводили. Сколько это может продолжаться?

Время текло медленно, перемежаемое только сном, который не приносил отдыха, и двумя из трех дневных кормежек. Если их вообще можно было так назвать. Стражник чувствовал, что слабеет с каждым днем голодовки. Ваймс изогнулся на скамейке, пытаясь принять удобную позу для сна. 

Дверь резко отворилась, и на пол бросили избитое обнаженное тело Хэвлока Витинари. Тролль с тусклой лампой посветил человеку, который заговорил с Ваймсом:

\- Нам кажется, он умирает, - сказал тот. – Надеюсь, ради его блага лорд Ржав и остальные освободят наших людей скоро. 

Ваймс вскочил только чтобы быть отброшенным назад троллем.

\- Ты веришь в богов, сэр Сэмюэль? – спросил мужчина.

Не получив ответа, человек и тролль ушли.

Так быстро, как он мог, Ваймс бросился к изломанному телу на полу.

\- Господин, господин, - повторял он, отчаянно пытаясь нащупать пульс.

Раздался стон, и Ваймс почувствовал легкое движение пальцев правой руки патриция. Он мягко провел ладонями по его телу, пытаясь определить местонахождение новых ран.

\- Не беспокойся, - прошептал Витинари сорванным от крика голосом, - новых внешних повреждений нет, кроме как на груди и вокруг рта.

Ваймс наклонился и тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем взять патриция за безвольные плечи.

\- Что ты делаешь? – слабо спросил Витинари.

\- Надо перенести вас к корыту с водой, - объяснил Ваймс, - у меня одежда закончилась. – Он осторожно потащил патриция к воде, отмечая сильный жар, исходивший от худого тела.

\- У вас лихорадка, - проворчал он, - это инфекция.

\- Полагаю, в данной ситуации это не имеет особого значения, - сказал Витинари.

\- Вы не умрете, господин, - отрезал Ваймс, - вы нужны городу.

\- Город прекрасно обойдется без меня, - прошептал Витинари. – Ему придется.

Зачерпывая воду сложенными в чашечку ладонями, Ваймс обливал грудь патриция, пытаясь определить место кровотечения. Витинари задыхался в агонии, когда ледяная вода стекала по его горящему телу. Ваймс продолжил осмотр, постепенно обнаруживая резаные раны различной глубины и конфигурации, покрывающие грудь патриция, кружащие и прорезающие соски. 

\- Какой чертовщиной они вас резали, формочкой для пирожных? – в ужасе спросил Ваймс.

Витинари издал звук, больше всего походящий на лай. Через минуту до испуганного командора дошло, что это была попытка засмеяться.

\- Ты что, пьян, Ваймс, - проскрежетал Витинари, - они вообще меня не резали.

\- Тогда что…

\- Это укусы, сэр Сэмюэль, - ответил Витинари. 

\- Они пытали вас укусами? Эти психи…

\- О, это была отнюдь не главная пытка дня, - устало сказал Витинари, - ее они закончили раньше. Это – просто развлечение.

\- Сэр? – переспросил Ваймс, не уверенный, что он разобрал правильно.

\- Некоторые члены братства находят, что я весьма занимательный, чтобы не сказать веселый, если привязать меня в правильной позиции, - продолжил Витинари, - и снабдить кляпом.

Ваймс провел пальцами по его лицу. Уголки губ были разорваны и кровоточили, как будто в рот запихивали что-то, чтобы не дать ему кричать. Или кусаться.

Стражник почувствовал, что у него сжимается желудок, и на нетвердых ногах поспешил к дырке в полу, которая служила уборной. Его немедленно вырвало остатками скудного обеда.

Он понимал, в чем смысл пыток, по крайней мере, общая идея. В известном смысле, пытка не была личной (даже хотя наиболее знаменитые пыточные камеры и презентовали своим жертвам персональную кружку и куртку с надписью «Я Пережил Пытку И Получил Всего Лишь Это Вшивое Шмотье»). Но Сэм Ваймс не был по натуре кровожадным человеком. А это было омерзительно. Как кто-то мог наслаждаться… эротическими играми с тем, кого а)только что пытали, б)взнуздали, как бешеную собаку, в)сковали цепью.

\- Ты скоро отправишься домой, - прошептал Витинари, и Ваймс спотыкаясь бросился к нему. Он потряс головой, чувствуя себя идиотом, и сказал:

\- Я не уйду без вас, господин.

\- Терьеру Витинари придется поискать нового хозяина, - ответил Витинари мягко.

Ваймс промолчал; ему нечего было сказать.

*****  
Ваймс проснулся от слабых стонов; через мгновение он осознал, что звук исходит от Витинари. 

Он поднялся так быстро, как позволяла гудящая голова, и осторожно нащупал дорогу к деревянной скамье, где без подушки и одеяла лежал Витинари. Его трясло в ознобе.

Эта лихорадка убьет его, подумал Ваймс. Я должен его как-то согреть.

Он забрался на скамью, обхватил патриция руками и ногами и прижал к себе, так что их груди соприкоснулись. Витинари снова застонал и начал бредить.

\- Запомни, юноша, - бормотал он, - клинок погружается в плоть быстро, а выходит медленно. Мастер убивает кончиком, мясник – краем лезвия. 

Ваймс убрал волосы с лица патриция и отер холодный влажный лоб. Сколько раз я говорил, что хочу его смерти, подумал он. Его затопило чувство вины. Неужели я действительно говорил: «Его бы повесить, да не найти достаточно крепкой веревки»? Неужели я хотел этого?

Он крепче сжал трясущееся тело, безнадежно желая хоть очень лучик света.

\- Папа, куда ушла мама? Почему она такая холодная? Папа? Папа? – Витинари дрожал и дергался в отчаянных объятиях Ваймса. 

\- Все хорошо, все хорошо, - бессильно повторял Ваймс. Зубы патриция стучали, как кастаньеты, а спина выгибалась в судороге.

\- Вытащите его! – внезапно прокричал он. - О боги, прекратите! Только не красный перец снова, пожалуйста, только не это! – слова перешли в крики, которые становились все громче и громче, пока не сорвались в неразборчивые вопли. 

Ваймс молчаливо боролся, пытаясь удержать дергающегося кричащего мужчину на скамье, расслабившись, только когда крики затихли и судороги прекратились. Ваймс почувствовал, что патриций постепенно перестает дрожать.

\- Ваймс? – голос Витинари был едва слышным хрипом. – Это ты?

\- Да, господин, - ответил Ваймс. – У вас озноб. 

\- Я умираю, Ваймс, - сказал Витинари.

Ваймс с трудом сглотнул. Ложь уже ничему не поможет. 

\- Они заплатят за это!

Витинари попытался рассмеяться: - Ты страшен в гневе, сэр Сэмюэль. Мне, конечно, будет спокойней лежать в могиле, зная, что мои похитители вскоре ко мне присоединятся.

Ваймс уставился в точку в 10 сантиметрах над головой патриция (если вообще можно было бы на что-то уставиться в полной темноте) и решил, что честность лучшая политика:

\- Мне будет от этого легче, сэр.

Витинари фыркнул: 

\- Я всегда так наслаждался общением с тобой, сэр Сэмюэль. Ты ненавидел меня все эти годы, был уверен, что я живу только чтобы раздражать тебя, ослушивался каждого прямого приказа, что я давал, и плевать хотел на все принятые на Диске правила поведения. Я часто размышлял, не придется ли мне принять смерть от твоих рук.

Ваймс поморщился: 

\- Я никогда не ненавидел вас, сэр, - искренность заставила его добавить: - по крайней мере, больше часа подряд.

Витинари уронил голову Ваймсу на плечо и некоторое время лежал молча. 

– Куда бы я ни направлялся, я буду жалеть, если там не окажется Ваймса, чтобы досаждать мне, - произнес он наконец. Он поднял дрожащую руку и провел по щеке стражника. Ваймс резко вздохнул, ощутив прикосновение сухих горящих губ к своим губам.

\- Сколько раз мне хотелось сделать это, - сказал Витинари, - обычно когда ты делал вид, что не понимаешь моих вопросов. Я часто размышлял, как было бы с тобой в постели.

\- Сэр, у вас бред, - промямлил Ваймс.

\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Витинари хриплым шепотом. – Я умираю, а ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы знать. Ты же всегда считал, что я отношусь к тебе как к мебели – да и то замечаю, только когда в тебе возникает нужда, – дрожащий мужчина замолчал, чтобы перевести дыхание. – Это не так, ты никогда не был незамеченным. Когда ты приходил ко мне в ярости, готовый арестовать весь мир, мне больше всего хотелось подойти и начать целовать тебя, пока мы не забудем о городе, и Страже, и… - его голос утих.

Ваймс поколебался: 

\- Но почему вы этого не сделали? – он чувствовал себя так, будто Диск накренился и он свалился за Край. Конечно, это всего лишь бред помутившегося сознания умирающего, ведь правда?

\- Потому что ты не хотел бы этого, - хрипло ответил Витинари. – Я решил для себя, что если ты все же не убьешь меня, я скажу тебе, когда мы будем совсем старыми. А ты подумаешь, что я разыгрываю свою последнюю партию. 

Ваймс окаменел, чувствуя, как сухие губы снова касаются его.

\- Последний раз искупает все, - сказал Витинари. – Мне будет тебя не хватать.

С путающимися мыслями Ваймс сильнее прижал к себе израненное тело, чувствуя, что патриция снова начинает трясти в лихорадке. Его дыхание стало затрудненным и рваным.

Он не может умереть! Так не должно быть! Ваймс отчаянно пытался собраться с мыслями, но его мозг, похоже, взял выходной. Это ублюдок должен выжить, по крайней мере, прожить достаточно долго, чтобы ему можно быть набить морду. О чем он вообще думал, целуя его? После такого он не может просто взять и умереть.

Черт побери! Теперь это касалось его лично.

В коридоре раздались звуки, и Ваймс напрягся. Они пришли слишком скоро. Витинари умрет немедленно, как только они начнут. Он быстро освободился от патриция и сел на скамейке. В этот раз он будет драться, даже если это означает смерть, он будет драться. Некоторые вещи просто бывают слишком неправильными.

Он глубоко вздохнул. Боги, как он хотел увидеть Сибиллу в последний раз. И ребенок, он так и не увидит своего ребенка. Патриция за его спиной бил озноб, а он чувствовал, как его решимость улетучивается.

Нет, он будет драться! Будь он проклят, если последнее, что почувствует Витинари – как какая-то сумасшедшая мразь раздвигает ему ноги. Он должен выжить. 

За дверью послышались звуки борьбы, а потом – вой, от которого кровь холодела в жилах.

Ангва! Это Ангва!

Дверь с хлопком отворилась, на пороге упало окровавленное тело. Ваймс ринулся вперед, указывая на скамейку, и почувствовал, что у него подкашиваются ноги…

Последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем потерять сознание, - слезы, навернувшиеся на глаза волку.

\- Господин! – Ваймс с криком проснулся и почувствовал прикосновение холодных ладоней к плечам. Свет, повторял его затуманенный мозг, посмотри на свет.

\- Он пришел в себя! – послышался голос Сибиллы сквозь слезы. – Позовите Моркоу и Ангву, он пришел в себя!

\- Витинари, - умоляюще спросил Ваймс. – Лорд Витинари? Он… - он не мог задать этот вопрос.

\- Он жив, Сэм, но очень болен, - ответила Сибилла.

Ваймс откинулся на подушки. Жив. Он жив.

Следующие несколько часов были наполнены голосами, объятиями, дружескими хлопками по спине, пока Ваймс излагал Сибилле и стражникам изрядно подредактированную версию произошедшего. Наконец они с Сибиллой остались одни.

\- И никаких споров, Сэм, - жестко сказала Сибилла. – Доктор говорит, тебе можно вставать только через несколько дней. Хэвлоку придется как-нибудь обойтись без тебя.

Слишком усталый, чтобы спорить, Ваймс улыбнулся и сдался.

*****  
Шесть дней спустя Сэм Ваймс полностью выздоровел и успел прийти в бешенство от скуки, но продолжал улыбаться. Зато его врач пребывал в несколько ином расположении духа. Сложно сохранить улыбку на лице, когда тебя стукнули по голове грелкой, связали и заперли в чулане. Если бы врач мог что-то увидеть, хотя перед его глазами все плыло, он пришел бы в ужас оттого, что его пациент вылезает из окна, спускается с крыши по водосточной трубе и бежит ко дворцу патриция.

Вилликинс, дворецкий леди Сибиллы, тихонько проскользнул в детскую, где его госпожа вязала то, что изначально должно было быть пинетками. Но поскольку она увлеклась, это стало больше походить на одеяло.

\- Сэр Сэмюэль сбежал, госпожа.

Сибилла мягко улыбнулась в ответ: 

\- А с доктором Аль-Даби все в порядке?

\- Он приходит в себя в Мерзко-Зеленой гостиной, госпожа.

\- Бедный Сэм, - покачала головой Сибилла. – Он и вполовину бы так не насладился свободой, если бы доктор разрешил ему вставать.

*****  
\- Сэр Сэмюэль Ваймс, господин.

Хэвлок Витинари поднял быстрый взгляд от бумаг, разложенных на постели.

\- Спасибо, Стукпостук, - сказал он. – Пусть войдет.

Секретарь вернулся в коридор и сделал Ваймсу приглашающий жест.

У Ваймса перехватило дыхание, когда он впервые смог полностью рассмотреть раны патриция. И без того худой мужчина сейчас казался просто скелетом, черты лица резко обозначились. Его глаза, губы, щеки, лоб были испещрены синяками и кровоподтеками, повязки скрывали большую часть рук. На припухших уголках губ – едва заметные швы.

Витинари с интересом посмотрел на него: 

\- В чем дело, сэр Сэмюэль?

Ваймсу с трудом взял себя в руки: 

\- Ни в чем, сэр, – он заметил, что пальцы лежащей на покрывале руки патриция слегка дрожат.

\- Я жив, сэр Сэмюэль, и должен благодарить за это тебя, - чопорно сказал Витинари. 

\- Это моя работа, - озадаченно ответил Ваймс. Внутренне он готов был прыгать от радости. Патриций просто был в бреду, когда… касался его губами. Наверное, он даже не помнит этого.

\- Ваша жизнь висела на волоске, сэр, но вы смогли выжить, - сказал Ваймс. – Я всерьез встревожился, только когда вы начали разговаривать… немного не сознавая себя.

Витинари слегка улыбнулся: 

\- И насколько немного, сэр Сэмюэль?

\- Просто горячечный бред, сэр, - заверил Ваймс. – По большей части его нельзя было понять.

Витинари подпер подбородок сложенными пальцами и прямо посмотрел на Ваймса:

\- Но ту часть, когда я поцеловал тебя, ты понял?

Ваймс открыл и закрыл рот с ощутимым лязгом.

\- Я хотел бы извиниться за это, сэр Сэмюэль. Я не поступил бы так, если бы не был уверен, что умираю.

\- Сэр, - пролепетал Ваймс.

\- О, не делай такое лицо, командор, - раздраженно сказал Витинари. – Даже я иногда ошибаюсь. Можешь не бояться, что я сделаю это снова. 

Ваймс подошел к кровати и уставился на него:

\- Я не боюсь, что вы сделаете это снова, сэр, - пробормотал он наконец. – Но я не понимаю, почему вы сделали это в первый раз.

\- Неужели? – спросил Витинари. Ваймс осторожно покачал головой, не сводя взгляда с патриция, будто тот был бочкой с порохом, и фитиль почти догорел. 

\- Сядь, сэр Сэмюэль, - Витинари указал на постель.

\- Я постою, сэр.

\- Сядь, Ваймс, - повторил патриций непререкаемым тоном.

Ваймс осторожно присел на краешек и уставился в пол.

\- Сэр Сэмюэль, я прекрасно понимаю, что все еще жив не потому, что тебе так дорога моя жизнь, а потому, что ты выполняешь свою работу. И меня это вполне устраивает, - твердо сказал Витинари.

\- Кто-нибудь еще знает о том, что произошло с вами там? – тихо спросил Ваймс.

Витинари с изумлением посмотрел на него.

\- Мой врач, и ему платят достаточно, чтобы можно было быть уверенным в молчании. Лорд Ржав и остальные получили записи, но остановили демонов задолго до конца. Похоже, они просто не смогли этого вынести, - Витинари улыбнулся. – Разумеется, демоны теперь у меня, а их память стерта.

\- А как насчет вас, господин?

\- Что насчет меня?

\- С кем вы можете поговорить, господин?

Мгновение Витинари ничего не отвечал, потом широко улыбнулся:

\- Спасибо, что зашел, сэр Сэмюэль, уверен, у тебя полно работы? Нераскрытые преступления? – он потянулся за шнурком колокольчика. – Стукпостук тебя проводит. 

Ваймс опередил его, перехватив шнурок.

\- Не в этот раз, сэр, - гневно произнес он. – По крайней мере, вы должны мне кое-какие объяснения.

\- Я должен тебе? – медленно повторил Витинари. – Осторожно, сэр Сэмюэль, мое терпение не безгранично. Наши, гм, отношения в той камере основывались на обстоятельствах, которые, к счастью, отпали. Я не вижу причины возобновлять их.

Ваймс отпустил шнурок колокольчика.

\- Почему вы поцеловали меня? – спросил он в ужасном смущении. – Почему меня?

Витинари улыбнулся:

\- Потому что ты сэр Сэмюэль, командор. А теперь тебе действительно пора.

Ваймс поднялся и медленно прошествовал к двери. Витинари внимательно следил за тем, как захлопывается дубовая дверь, и был вознагражден слабым облачком штукатурки, когда Ваймс ударил кулаком в стену в коридоре. 

*****  
Дни превращались в месяцы, зеленая весенняя поросль на Анке сменилась серым зимним льдом. Сэм Ваймс сидел за столом, уставившись через окно на ночное небо. Иногда он забывал об этом, иногда не думал об этом часами, но внезапно воспоминания накатывали волной, как запах Старикашки Рона.

Молва говорила, что патриций больше не может спать спокойно; его ночи наполнены криками от кошмаров. Ваймс точно знал, что он спит со светом, видел светящееся от сумерек до рассвета окно.

Сам он мало спал эти дни. Сибилла была на последних сроках беременности и спала беспокойно, занимая большую часть кровати. И потом, были эти воспоминания.

(Я часто размышлял, как было бы с тобой в постели).

Почему я? Ваймс повторял вопрос снова и снова, но не находил ответа. И почему я не могу перестать думать об этом? Я люблю Сибиллу, почему же, черт подери, это так смущает меня?

Во внезапном порыве ярости он смахнул со стола бумаги (ну, в общем и целом, бумаги. Точнее говоря, 467 клочка бумаги, 229 полураздавленных пакета из-под карри, 112 копий Книги Ома, принесенные констеблем Посети, боа из перьев, три перепуганных гнома, две коробки с голубиным кормом и таракана новой породы) и положил руки на чистую столешницу впервые за шесть лет.

Может, пришло время подумать над этим. Надо думать как стражник. Он начал мысленно перечислять:

1)Хэвлок Витинари поцеловал его и выразил, насколько Ваймс понял, желание пойти дальше поцелуев.

2)Он не может перестать думать об этом.

3)При мысли об этом он больше не чувствовал себя смущенным, ошарашенным или возмущенным. Теперь он чувствовал себя просто смущенным.

4)Он должен узнать.

Он на секунду вспомнил, о хихикающих, кривляющихся травести, которые иногда попадали к нему в камеру (ему казалось, что просто невозможно принять их за женщин, но некоторые мужчины клялись в этом – пока дело не дошло до койки, друзья, родственники или соседи успевали указать на ошибку. Тут-то обычно и начиналась драка). Каким-то образом, Витинари никак не подходил по эту компанию. А, ладно, не важно. Ему надо разобраться с этим, раз и навсегда.

Он направился к двери. Снаружи дул ледяной зимний ветер, так что страшно было вдохнуть, но он шел вперед с обреченной решимостью.

У ворот дворца у него произошла короткая и яростная перепалка с дворцовой стражей. 

Оставив их купаться в личных океанах боли, Ваймс взбежал по широкой лестнице и постучался в кабинет патриция. Дверь открылась, за ней появилось изумленное лицо Стукпостука.

\- Чем могу служить, сэр Сэмюэль? – спросил озадаченный секретарь.

\- Мне надо поговорить с лордом Витинари, - сказал Ваймс. Он услышал звук отодвигаемого кресла и медленный стук трости Витинари. 

\- Я посмотрю, здесь ли он, - ответил Стукпостук, пытаясь закрыть дверь.

\- О, я уверен, что он здесь, - весело сказал Ваймс. Он толкнул дверь, заставив ошеломленного Стукпостука отлететь. Тот быстро вскочил и ринулся к ближайшему колокольчику, но его остановила поднятая рука Витинари  
.  
\- Все в порядке, Стукпостук, - сказал патриций. – Ты можешь идти.

Секретарь казался обеспокоенным, но быстро собрал бумаги и исчез. Ваймс повернул в замке массивный железный ключ. 

\- Ты хотел видеть меня, сэр Сэмюэль? - спокойно спросил Витинари, садясь за стол. Он взглянул на часы. – Должно быть, дело действительно важное, раз ты пришел сюда зимой в три часа утра. – Он поднял отброшенное перо и начал писать.

Ваймс опустился на колени рядом с ним и перехватил пишущую руку. На секунду они оба застыли, и Ваймс подумал, насколько быстро его казнят.

Витинари двинулся первым, медленно вытащив перо из-под их рук и закрыв бутылочку с чернилами. Ваймс очарованно глядел на переплетение шрамов на его кистях.

Патриций повернулся в кресле к коленопреклоненному стражнику. 

\- Чего ты хочешь от меня, сэр Сэмюэль? – тихо спросил он.

\- Почему я? – прорычал Ваймс. – Хватит ваших хитрых политиканских отговорок.

\- Потому что ты никогда не боялся меня, - ответил Витинари. – Потому что то, что ты делаешь, правильно. Потому что ты честный человек в городе воров и лжецов. Потому что ты возьмешь богов под стражу, если они достанут тебя.

Ваймс слегка усмехнулся.

\- Потому что ты один из самых привлекательных мужчин, что я встречал, - твердо закончил Витинари.

Ваймс почувствовал, как краска заливает его лицо. 

– Выкладывайте следующее, чего уж там, - с несчастным видом произнес он.

Ветинари провел покрытой шрамами левой рукой по щеке и шее Ваймса и положил ее на плечо.

\- Почему ты здесь, сэр Сэмюэль? Ты пришел за этим?

\- Я уже не знаю, - в отчаянии признался Ваймс. – Вам все еще интересно, как было бы со мной в постели?

\- Более чем, - ответил Витинари. – Чисто из научного интереса, разумеется, – он вопросительно поднял бровь.

Научный интерес. О боги. 

\- Попросите меня, - прохрипел Ваймс. Он чувствовал, что тонет.

Реакция Витинари доставила бы командору удовольствие независимо от обстоятельств. Патриций побледнел, у него задрожали руки.

\- Ты действительно хочешь этого? – прошептал он. – Ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь?

\- Черт, нет, я не понимаю, что делаю! Я в жизни никогда не был настолько сбит с толку, как сейчас, - яростно ответил Ваймс. – Но я должен узнать. Я должен понять, почему мысль о вашей смерти кажется мне концом света. Будьте прокляты, попросите меня или прикажите мне отправляться в ад, но сделайте это немедленно!

Витинари поднялся, Ваймс последовал за ним. Долгое время они стояли, глядя друг на друга.

\- Пойдем в постель, Сэм, - сказал наконец Витинари.

Ваймс кивнул и последовал за хромающим мужчиной в спальню по соседству. Он стоял молча, пока Витинари запирал дверь и разбирал широкую постель.

\- Я не знаю, что делать, - прямо сказал Ваймс. Он застыл в смущении у изголовья кровати.

\- Можешь начать с того, что снимешь ботинки и ляжешь, - ответил Витинари. Сам он сбросил комнатные туфли и скользнул на постель.

Напрягшийся Ваймс сел на стеганое покрывало, пытаясь ни о чем не думать. Он машинально снял один ботинок, потом другой и осторожно засунул ноги под покрывало, потом лег.

Витинари, опершись на локоть, провел правой рукой по его лбу, коснувшись уха. Ваймс вздрогнул.

\- Так почему тебя так огорчала моя смерть в камере? – мягко спросил он. Его ладонь продолжала выписывать круги по груди и рукам Ваймса.

Сэм глубоко вдохнул:

\- Ну, потому что это все было чертовски неправильно. Я не знаю, почему.

\- Ты видел меня на пороге смерти несколько раз, Сэм, - напомнил Витинари. – Мышьяк, ружие? – его проворные пальцы начали расстегивать рубашку Ваймса. – Я уверен, что были случаи, когда ты сам с радостью отдал бы меня в руки палачей.

Ваймс резко вдохнул, когда холодные пальцы Витинари скользнули под рубашку и прикоснулись к теплой коже. 

\- Потому что это было больше, чем боль, - наконец смог произнести он.

\- Продолжай, - сказал Витинари с интересом. Его пальцы скользнули к соску и слегка сжали.

\- Вы всегда казались, я не знаю, выше боли. Но в той камере… это была уже не просто боль. – Сэм слегка дернулся, когда Витинари начал сжимать и поглаживать другой сосок. Боги, это было здорово! Он прочистил горло. – То, что они делали, это было неправильно. Никто не может такое вынести. Даже вы.

Витинари улыбнулся и сел на постели. 

\- Ты знаешь ключик к удачной пытке, Сэм? – Ваймс прогнулся, подаваясь вперед к ладоням Витинари, скользящим по его груди. 

\- Нет, - едва слышно прошептал он. Внезапно он почувствовал себя нереальным. Вот я лежу, думал он, в кожаных бриджах и мятой форменной куртке (прожженной в одном месте сигарой и с пятном повыше правого локтя, подозрительно напоминающем карри), вот я лежу в постели патриция, с патрицием и болтаю с ним о пытках, как будто так и надо. Не говоря уж о том, что позволяю ему… позволяю ему… о боги, позволяю ему…

Сердце Сэма усиленно забилось, когда Витинари начал поглаживать его живот.

\- Ключ к удачной пытке состоит в том, что жертва должна иметь возможность лично удовлетворить желания палача, - сказал Витинари. – Любой может смириться с немыслимой болью и унижением, только если они происходят в достаточном отдалении. Мои палачи потерпели неудачу с самого начала, потому что я не мог дать им то, чего они хотели.

Витинари взялся за расстегнутую рубашку Ваймса и медленно, чувственно спустил ее по рукам и снял. Сэм слегка приподнялся, поражаясь восхитительным ощущениям, когда одежды не стало. Воздух, касающийся его обнаженной кожи, казался живым, словно заряженным энергией. Словно каждая клеточка его тела жаждала прикосновения этих холодных пальцев.

Ваймс почувствовал, что его возбуждение нарастает, когда Витинари начал массировать ему руки и плечи.

\- Но они ведь поняли, что совершили ошибку, еще в первый день? – сказал он. – Ржав позволил бы им запытать вас, полагаясь только на то, что вас спасет Стража.

\- Но, как я уже сказал, они очень умны, - ответил Витинари, - и не преминули опробовать сочетание боли и унижения, чтобы заставить меня кричать более, гм, энергично.

Сэм потянулся к черной рубашке Витинари и решительно снял ее через голову. Осторожно положив ладони на бледные плечи, он прикрыл глаза. В темноте все было гораздо легче. И позволил себе исследовать каждый сантиметр кожи, удивленный обнаруженными под ней крепкими мускулами.

\- Что они сделали с вами? – тихо прошептал он. – Вы можете заниматься, ну, этим, не причиняя себе боли?

Руки Витинари застыли, крепко сжав запястья Сэма.

\- Тебе действительно нужно знать? – напряженно спросил он.

Ваймс открыл глаза:

\- Вам нужно, чтобы я знал, - сказал он. Он замешкался, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Я не знаю, что делал бы, если бы этого не случилось. Погони и драки, в них я чувствую себя как рыба в воде, а сейчас… - он бессильно махнул рукой.

Витинари посмотрел ему в глаза:

\- Они использовали тролля, Сэм, - сказал патриций наконец, - и когда оказалось, что он не проходит, все, что ему нужно было сделать – это толкнуть чуть сильнее. Разумеется, он облегчил себе путь, намазавшись смесью скипидара и красного перца. Этой же смесью, кстати, они пользовались, чтобы очистить меня – до и после. 

Ваймс почувствовал, как его возбуждение сходит на нет, когда до него дошел весь ужас этих слов. Ублюдки, поганые сволочные ублюдки! Когда я найду их, не оставлю от них ничего даже на корм кошке.

\- Но раны залечены? – осторожно спросил Ваймс, пытаясь сдержать бушующую ярость.

Витинари холодно засмеялся: 

\- Физический вред полностью излечен, и я счастлив, что снова могу посещать туалет без крика.

Сэм слишком долго был стражником, чтобы пропустить непроизнесенное слово: 

\- А весь остальной вред?

\- Уверен, что ты видел, я сплю со светом, - спокойно ответил Витинари.

Ваймс откинулся на постели и закрыл лицо руками. Патриций Анк-Морпорка, человек, которого боялась даже Гильдия Убийц, только что признался ему, Сэму Ваймсу, что ему бывает страшно. Почему он сказал это ему? Почему сам он вообще здесь? Когда он стал так бояться потерять…

Между ними пролегла тишина, острая, как нож.

Кровать заскрипела, когда Витинари сел и взялся за свою рубашку. 

\- Все в порядке, сэр Сэмюэль, - сказал он. – Я вполне понимаю. Не беспокойся, я никогда не напомню тебе об этом вечере в будущем. - Он cпустил ноги на пол, нащупывая туфли.

\- Что вы делаете? – спросил Ваймс, не отнимая рук.

\- Собираюсь закончить исследование, которое пишу, - вежливо ответил Витинари. – Ты получил ответы на свои вопросы и, когда будешь готов, уверен, сможешь найти дорогу наружу.

\- Нет, - сказал Ваймс.

\- Нет? – изумленно повторил Витинари.

\- Нет, - Ваймс сел на кровати и коснулся руки патриция. – Я здесь не потому, что я ваш охранник. Если бы я пришел как стражник, я никогда не заговорил бы о том, что вы сделали, и вы могли бы прекрасно указать мне на дверь.

\- Тогда как кто ты пришел, сэр Сэмюэль? – спросил Витинари.

\- Я не знаю, - признался Ваймс, - но вы не можете просто так уйти. И не хотите.

\- Я не хочу? – бесцветно повторил патриций.

\- Нет, - сердито сказал Ваймс, садясь. Раз уж он решился начать этот разговор, надо довести его до конца раз и навсегда. Он был в ярости, и ему это нравилось. Так он знал, что делать. - Вы боитесь, потому что я знаю, что причинило вам вред. Но, черт подери, я боюсь не меньше вашего. Я чувствую себя выбитым из колеи, и мне ужасно хочется заставить этих ублюдков сожрать их собственные носы. Иногда мне действительно хочется дать вам в морду, но я… - он не смог подобрать слов и гневно уставился на патриция.

Витинари усмехнулся. Теперь это был настоящий смех. 

\- Ты никогда не перестанешь изумлять меня, Сэм, - он снова снял рубашку и комнатные туфли и лег рядом с Ваймсом, который опять положил голову на подушку. Стражник моргнул, не выдержав долгого изучающего взгляда патриция. В этом взгляде было что-то, чего он никогда не видел раньше. Неуверенность? Или даже страх? Конечно нет, подумал Ваймс, с чего бы ему меня бояться?

\- Ты действительно хочешь этого, Сэм? – снова спросил Витинари. – Тебя привело сюда не какое-нибудь неуместное чувство долга?

Ваймс медленно кивнул.

И закрыл глаза, когда его губы решительно нашли горячие губы патриция.

Мгновение он лежал, наслаждаясь ощущениями, потом осторожно, робко позволил себе ответить. И распахнул глаза от удивления, почувствовав, что у Витинари перехватило дыхание.

Я заставляю его испытывать это, в шоке подумал он, я, Сэм Ваймс. Он снова прижался к губам Витинари, в этот раз крепче, и почувствовал, как они слегка приоткрываются. Внезапно он перестал воспринимать окружающий мир – Витинари углубил поцелуй, накатило невероятное ощущение жара и близости. Ваймс услышал, что он слабо стонет под этим напором.

\- Сэм, - мягко выдохнул Витинари. Его губы переместились на шею Ваймсу, лаская нежную кожу за ушком, потом вернулись, захватывая нижнюю губу.

Ваймс почувствовал, что снова возбужден и почти сходит с ума, когда руки Витинари начала потирать его соски и живот.

Горячий язык легко коснулся его верхней губы и дразняще ворвался в рот, исследуя его.

\- Хэвлок, пожалуйста… - взмолился Ваймс, не уверенный, о чем именно он просит.

Витинари скользнул вниз, жестко захватывая языком его затвердевшие соски, и был вознагражден глубоким стоном. Он медленно перекинул ногу через Ваймса, устроившись над ним. – Произнеси мое имя, Сэм, - с трудом сказал он. – Я хочу услышать, как ты произносишь мое имя.

Ваймс открыл глаза, ощутив вес тела над собой.

\- Хэвлок, - прошептал он, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновениям и невольно обнимая патриция за талию. Губы Витинари снова вернулись к его груди, посасывая и пощипывая покрасневшие соски. Сэм застонал, когда рука патриция скользнула ниже и начал поглаживать возбужденный член через бриджи. 

Это потрясающе, подумал Сэм, о боги, просто потрясающе. Внезапно он с испугом осознал, что к его животу прижимается возбужденный член Витинари. Так он боялся этого?

\- Тебе нравится это, Сэм? – спросил Витинари.

\- Да, - выдохнул Ваймс, - черт, да!

\- Я хочу от тебя большего, - ответил Витинари; он перекатился на правый бок, так что они оказались лицом к лицу, сплетя ноги. Одной рукой приобняв стражника за плечи, другой он начал расстегивать его бриджи.

Ваймс прижался к нему ближе и почти зарычал, ощущая прикосновение возбужденной плоти патриция к своему животу, в то время как рука Витинари наконец скользнула в его штаны и сжала член.

\- Я хочу увидеть тебя голым, - сказал Витинари, медленно начав водить сжатыми в кольцо пальцами вверх и вниз по члену, заставляя Ваймса выгнуться. – Помоги мне снять твои штаны, - добавил он мягко. 

Ваймс почувствовал, что его член затвердевает еще больше при этих словах, и приподнял бедра, позволяя патрицию стащить с него кожаные бриджи заодно с льняным бельем. У него перехватило дыхание, когда Витинари взял его в рот.

Ощущения были неописуемые, движения – вначале почти жесткие, а потом нежные, почти слишком быстрые, а потом невыносимо медленные. Ваймс вцепился в плечи патриция и молился, чтобы тот не останавливался. Как стражник, он постоянно сталкивался с представительницами Гильдии Белошвеек (даже если столкновения означают всего лишь препровождение в камеру, можно узнать довольно много), и был в курсе, что заниматься любовью можно разными способами, но подобные вещи никак не входили в его обычную семейную жизнь. Не то, чтобы Сибилла об этом не задумывалась, но после единственной попытки (основанной на клатчском томике «Душистый цветок» и повлекшей довольно болезненные укусы и приступы смеха) они решили обойтись без импровизаций.

То, что делал Витинари, напоминало их импровизацию не больше, чем народная песенка – симфонию.

Патриций крепко сжал его ягодицы, и Ваймс почувствовал, что готов кончить немедленно. Он невольно начал подмахивать сильнее, запустив пальцы в волосы Витинари. 

\- Хэвлок, - простонал он, чувствуя, как его накрывает волна оргазма.

Витинари глубоко захватывал его в рот снова и снова, наслаждаясь каждым стоном и движением под ним стражника. 

Потом Ваймс лежал, задыхаясь, рядом с прижавшимся к нему патрицием. Он заметил, что тот все еще возбужден.

\- Ты… ты хочешь, чтобы я?.. – он не мог подобрать слов, взамен просто положив ладонь на бедро Витинари.

Витинари посмотрел на него, в его взгляде ничего нельзя было прочитать. 

\- Что ты хочешь сделать, Сэм? – спросил он нейтральным тоном.

\- Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе, - прорычал Ваймс. – Мне нужно это, я не знаю, почему, - раздражение постепенно исчезло из его голоса. – Но я не совсем уверен, что должен делать, - признался он.

\- Позволь мне показать тебе, - сказал Витинари таким мягким голосом, какого Сэм не слышал от него никогда прежде. Он неторопливо снял брюки и бросил их на пол.

Ваймс задрожал при виде того, как Витинари начал поглаживать себя. Это не происходит на самом деле, ведь правда? После мгновенного колебания, он накрыл своей рукой руку патриция и начал скользить вверх и вниз в заданном темпе.

\- Как хорошо, Сэм, - простонал Витинари. Отпустив руку, он схватился за плечи стражника. На его члене выступила капелька влаги, а дыхание стало рваным.

Я заставляю его кончить, с изумлением подумал Ваймс. Я действительно заставляю его потерять самоконтроль. Эта мысль придала ему смелости, и он стал сжимать член сильнее, проводя пальцем по узкой щели на головке. Почувствовав, что член патриция еще сильнее напрягся, он начал энергично дрочить его левой рукой, правой поглаживая крайнюю плоть. 

Витинари, изогнувшись и вскрикнув, кончил.

Через мгновение патриций замер неподвижно на постели, а Ваймс осторожно убрал его руки и вытер пальцы о простыню. Не позволяя им дрожать. 

Потом лег на живот, уткнувшись лицом в скрещенные руки. 

\- Я люблю Сибиллу, - тихо произнес он наконец бесцветным голосом.

\- Я прекрасно знаю это, Сэм, - ответил Витинари подозрительно ровным тоном. Возможно, только Слушающие Монахи могли бы уловить в его голосе легчайшую, как вздох воробья, дрожь. – Ты недооцениваешь меня. У меня не было никаких иллюзий, что…

\- Остановись, - прервал его Ваймс, не поднимая взгляда. – Я люблю Сибиллу, - повторил он. – Но если она умрет, я буду продолжать жить.

Комнату заполнила опасная, настороженная тишина, но Сэм продолжил. Он боялся посмотреть Витинари в лицо, боялся, что он все портит. Черт, ну почему этот человек всегда выглядит таким хладнокровным!

\- Полжизни я мечтал убить вас, а другую половину надеялся, что это сделает кто-нибудь еще, - пробормотал он. – Но если бы вы действительно умерли, я… я не знал бы, как жить дальше.

Снова повисла напряженная тишина. Витинари провел рукой по седеющим волосам Ваймса, потом начал нежно гладить его напряженную спину.

\- И теперь я лежу, - продолжил Ваймс, - после того, что мы только что сделали, и чувствую, что снова возбужден. Я, в таком возрасте… - он фыркнул. – Обычно я просто засыпаю, но сейчас не могу думать ни о чем, кроме как ты сунешь подушку мне под задницу и сделаешь что-нибудь такое, от чего, как я всегда считал, вообще нельзя получать удовольствие.

Рука Витинари переместилась ниже, лаская и поглаживая его ягодицы, ноги.

\- Я хочу встать на коленях перед тобой, - в отчаянии прошептал Ваймс, - и сделать так, чтобы ты кричал мое имя. А потом последовать за тобой, как собака на поводке. Что, черт подери, ты со мной сделал? – он повернулся лицом к Витинари и схватил его за руку, до боли сжав.

\- Что ты сделал? – он почти кричал.

\- Я влюбился в тебя, - тихо ответил Витинари. – И я не вижу, чем это поможет, если ты сломаешь мне руку.

Мгновение они лежали в ошеломленном молчании.

\- Ты… ты серьезно? – хрипло произнес Ваймс.

\- Ты когда-нибудь замечал за мной привычку не к месту лгать? – ответил патриций.

Ваймс бессильно уронил руку на постель.

\- Ты любишь меня? – тихо спросил он.

\- Я пытался справиться с этим. Но, учитывая, что в Анк-Морпорке нет таких ассоциаций, где на собрании можно заявить: «Привет, меня зовут Хэвлок и я влюблен в грубого подозрительного ублюдка по имени Сэм», это оказалось выше моих сил, - Витинари замолчал, посмотрев на лежавшего ничком Ваймса. – Твой меч вон там, поверх штанов, если хочешь попытаться до него дотянуться. Я вполне понимаю, что это, возможно, гораздо более неприемлемо для тебя, чем если бы мне просто нужна была физическая разрядка.

Витинари грустно улыбнулся:

\- Хотя должен предупредить, что если ты окажешься недостаточно, скажем так, целеустремленным, чтобы дотянуться до него прежде, чем я дотянусь до тебя, остаток твоей жизни будет весьма наполненным событиями, пусть и недолгим. 

Ваймс медленно протянул руку и провел пальцами по лицу патриция, запустил их в шелковистые волосы.

\- Явно недостаточно, - сказал Ваймс, - но если ты так и будешь смотреть на меня свысока, я вполне могу передумать и достать меч, - он сделал глубокий вдох. – Если ты любишь меня, я хочу, чтобы ты занялся со мной любовью, и немедленно, - он запнулся, тяжело сглотнул и продолжил: - Все бояться тебя, как самого страшного страшилы, ты вселяешь страх даже в мертвых. Я всегда считал, что выше этого, что я отношусь к тебе, как ко всем остальным, потому что ты такой же, как все остальные. Теперь я думаю, неужели я правда в это верил или только храбрился, скрывая, что ты пугаешь и меня тоже, – он с отчаянием посмотрел на патриция. – Я должен удостовериться, что ты такой же человек, как я, - сказал он. – Что я могу сделать тебе больно или… или любить тебя. Что это не очередная игра, и ты не неприкосновенный.

\- Если бы я мог управлять тобой, Сэм, я никогда не смог бы полюбить тебя, - ответил Витинари. – И какие бы партии я не разыгрывал как правитель Анк-Морпорка, они ни в коей мере не касаются меня как человека.

\- Докажи мне это, - сказал Ваймс. – Займись со мной любовью. После той камеры только чудовище могло бы обмануть такое доверие. Если ты чудовище, что ж, мой меч не так уж далеко, а моя гордость излечится.

\- А если я не чудовище?

\- А если это не так, и это просто политиканская глупость, ты все равно скажешь мне нет.

\- А если не скажу?

Ваймс поднял глаза, его лицо абсолютно ничего не выражало:

\- Тогда я ваш пес, господин.

Витинари слегка усмехнулся:

\- Сама мысль об этом делает обладание домашними животными опасным занятием, Сэм.

Ваймс фыркнул: 

\- Я не обещал, что не буду грызть поводок, - он оперся на локоть. – Вам выбирать, господин.

Витинари неторопливо провел рукой по ноге Сэма до паха, задержавшись на возбужденном члене.

\- Можешь перевернуться, Сэм, но мне меньше всего хотелось бы, чтобы ты изображал тут мертвое тело.

Ваймс снова медленно перекатился на живот, позволив патрицию направлять его. Он слегка дрожал, чувствуя прикосновение рук Витинари там… о, боги, там… Под него подложили подушку, и трение ткани о член стало почти невыносимым.

Он задержал дыхание, когда намазанные кремом пальцы раздвинули его ягодицы и коснулись отверстия. Он почувствовал прикосновение возбужденного члена Витинари к своей ноге. Сэм громко застонал, когда в него проник палец, преодолевая тугое кольцо мускулов. 

Витинари нажал сильнее, делая круговые движения, растягивая, прощупывая… Дыхание патриция стало неровным, он хватал ртом воздух.

Внезапно Ваймс почувствовал, что вообще не может дышать, когда Витинари глубоко ввел в него палец, а потом вытащил его. Волны страха и возбуждения накатывали поочередно, когда к одному пальцу присоединился второй.

Он внутри меня, подумал командор в панике. Ощущения наполненности, вторжения боролись с взрывом удовольствия, которым отреагировала его простата. Он во мне, а я растянут, как белье на вешалке, подумал Ваймс. И он может сделать все, все что угодно.

Беззащитность. Это слово промелькнуло у него в голове, когда Витинари прибавил третий палец и возобновил легкие толчки. Неужели Сибилла чувствует это же, когда я лежу на ней, подумал Ваймс. Внезапно в голову пришла гораздо более страшная мысль – что ощущал Витинари, когда они привели проклятого тролля?.. Что он чувствует сейчас, обнаженный и уязвимый, с мужчиной, в истории семьи которого прослеживалась явно выраженная нелюбовь к авторитаризму? Я могу уничтожить его, осознал Сэм, просто если утром пойду и расскажу, что он напал на меня. Врач подтвердит мои слова, и никто никогда не станет подозревать…

\- Ты в порядке, Сэм? – выдохнул Витинари.

Ваймс медлил только секунду:

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был во мне, - простонал он. – Немедленно, пока мне не стало слишком страшно. - Он почувствовал, что давление исчезло, когда патриций убрал пальцы, и резко дернулся, когда им на смену пришло что-то гораздо больше и тверже.

Было больно, но совсем не так сильно, как он опасался. Потом боль исчезла, сменившись волнами наслаждения, когда Витинари начал входить в него медленными сильными толчками.

Время остановилось, Ваймс в экстазе запрокидывал голову и выгибался. Он слышал собственный шепот:

\- Хэвлок, о боги, Хэвлок…

Витинари ускорил движения, чувствуя, что этот шепот сводит его с ума. Он мечтал об этом так долго, что сейчас все казалось нереальным. Ваймс под ним, стонущий его имя… Эта мысль была последней каплей, выбросившей его за грань.

Сэм застонал и кончил, чувствуя, что Витинари изливается внутри него. Его охватило необъяснимое чувство потери, когда патриций вышел из него и упал на кровать.

Ваймс осторожно перекатился на спину, боясь потерять эти божественные ощущения. Он посмотрел на худощавого мужчину напротив, Витинари вернул взгляд, его лицо снова было совершенно невозмутимым.

Я могу причинить ему вред, подумал Ваймс, он сам предоставил мне эту возможность. Эта мысль одновременно вызывала в нем удовлетворение и страх.

\- Мы должны быть осторожными, - хрипло сказал он. – Никто не должен узнать о нас, особенно Сибилла. Она не заслуживает такого.

Взгляд Витинари казался бездонным и непостижимым.

\- Думаю, ты сможешь убедиться, что я эксперт по осторожности и предусмотрительности, Сэм, - он кашлянул. – Так это значит, что ты позволишь нашим отношениям продолжаться?

\- До тех пор, пока ты будешь хотеть меня, - сонно пробормотал Ваймс. Он протянул руку и неловко погладил Витинари по плечу, потом потряс головой и притянул его к себе.

\- Но я всегда буду стражником, - добавил он после минутного молчания. – Даже не думай сделать из меня идиота, который пожирает эти дурацкие маленькие бутерброды и скачет по балам в обтягивающем трико.

\- Даже и не мечтаю об этом, Сэм, - нежно сказал Витинари. Он улыбнулся в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд. – Если бы мне захотелось, чтобы ты носил трико, я просто отдал бы приказ.

Ваймс разразился смехом и сжал патриция в крепком объятии. Они посмотрели друг на друга и хором закончили:

\- Который никогда не будет исполнен.

А потом уже нечего было сказать.

-fin-


End file.
